eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Saloonatics/Gallery
This is a gallery for Saloonatics Gallery Concept art and development EWSaloonatics.png|Concept art for Edd and Edward, drawn by Joshua Palmer (old animator) Saloonatics preview.png|A teaser by Kreid (old animator) 10.jpg|A teaser by Kreid, previously used for PowerEdd Eddsworld preview 2.JPG|A still by Kreid showing Eduardo, Jon and Mark Eddsworld preview 3.JPG|Another still by Kreid, showing Edd and Sheriff Thompson Saloonatics script.jpg|Script for the Eddisode SaloonaticsIntro.png|The Eddisode's title card MattSaloon.png|A teaser showing Matt by Studio Cacti CaYLQmQXEAACMU1.jpg|Work on the Eddisode eddsheet1saloon.jpg|Model sheet for Edd (variant 1) Saloonatom.jpg|Model sheet for Tom (variant 1) Cao_lB9VAAEFEfj.jpg|Matt's character model sheet (variant 1) eddsheet2saloon.jpg|Edd's character sheet (variant 2) Tom2.jpg|Tom's model sheet (variant 2) Cao_k4NUcAAFu5G.jpg|Matt's character design sheet (variant 2) ComparisonKToP.png|Comparison between Kreid's animation to Studio Cacti's animation Tord PRIKLE.jpg|An unused design of Tord revealed by Pearl Zhang on Twitter IMG 2657 (1).JPG|Saloonatics reference sheet for Tord Gallery EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsMuseum.PNG|Edd walks through the museum Statue.png|Edd sees the statue of his ancestor Diary.png|Edd finds his ancestor's diary Nah..png|Matt is trapped in a cage Edd-cestor.png|Edd how he appears during most of the Eddisode Embarrassment.png|Edd is embarrassed by the man's poor wording You can't have her!.png|But, the man is simply referring to his donkey This saloon looks like a good place to start!.png|"This old saloon looks like a good place to start!" I'll have a bear, please..png|Edd mis-reads "beer" as "bear" I'll have a beer, please..png|Edd quickly corrects this Tom (Saloonatics).png|Tom as he appears during most of the Eddisode Stolen.png|The man's donkey got stolen by bandits Sheriff Tompson.png|"I am the sheriff." EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsPanic.png|Legacy donator I can help.png|Edd offers to help non-verbally Fort Provoking.png|The bandit's hideout EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsLoot.png|"Man, I love being a bandit!" Matt (Saloonatics).png|Matt as how he appears for most of the Eddisode Jon (Saloonatics).png|Jon is told to watch Matt Keys.gif|Matt sees Juan's keys and gets an idea Edd testing his gun.png|Tom is teaching Edd how to use a gun Bandits strike back!.png|A town-dweller telling Edd and Tom that the bank is being robbed Bank being robbed.png|Bandits "robbing" the bank Stolen baby.png|A bandit steals a woman's child Lasso.png|Edd tries to stop the bandit... Wrong one.png|...but stops the woman instead Frustration.png|The frustrated poker player threatens the other players Guns.png|Edd tries to stop him, but fails Saved.png|Edd attempts to save a woman that has been tied to the train tracks... Not saved.png|...but fails again Wanted half.png|Edd looks for a wanted bandit Culprit.png|He finds... Wanted full.png|...the wrong person Dog stuck in a tree.png|A little girl gets her dog stuck in a tree Let me help.png|Edd eagerly goes to help Oh....png|...because they are actually bandits Proper posture.png|Matt is teaching Juan how to be a prince Keys again.png|Matt, while Juan is distracted, attempts to grab the keys... Mess.png|... but Juan loses balance of the stack Miserable failure.png|Edd and Tom return to the saloon after his multiple failures Crime in England.png|Edd reminisces about the less serious crime of England EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsBartender.png Devastated.png|Tom is devastated over the stolen whisky Cola?.png|Edd examines the bottle of cola Cola!.png|Edd drinks the cola and goes on a crime-busting spree Clean up 1.png Clean up 2.png Clean up 3.png Clean up 5.png Clean up 6.png Clean up 7.png Clean up 8.png Clean up 9.png Pass out.png|Edd passes out shortly after... Clean town.png|...and awakens to find that he unintentionally cleaned the entire town EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsAlmost.png|...but tells him that no prince would carry around keys and offers to hold them... Gotta go.png|...but before he give the keys to Matt, the sheriff arrives and Juan is called Matt breaks free.png|In his anger, Matt accidentally punches the door open Confrontation.png|Eduardo taunts the sheriff Open fire.png|They start to open fire on Edd and the sheriff Saloonatics(3).gif|The Sheriff tosses the cola to Edd Drink!.png|The sheriff tells Edd to drink the cola EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsAftermath.png|Edd drinks the cola... Bullet to the knee.png|...and shoots Eduardo in the knee EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsArrested.png|Eduardo, Jon, and Mark are arrested EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsBragging.PNG|Matt flirting with two girls resembling Bratty and Catty from the RPG game Undertale Welcome in England.png|Edd tells the sheriff the he's always welcome in England My donkey's still missing.png|The man telling the sheriff if he has seen his lost donkey The End.png|Edd is satisfied with the ending of the story Sheriff Tom.png|Tom wearing Sheriff Thompson's clothes Cola of legend.png|Edd notices the bottle of cola Drank the old cola.png|...takes it out of the pouch... EddsworldLegacySaloonaticsPuking.png|...and promptly gets sick due to the age of the cola Salooantics.gif Category:Galleries Category:Eddisode galleries Category:Animation screenshots